The Truth Before the Eclipse
by TheElite711
Summary: This is my second fanfic. It starts off around DoBS and goes on from there. Kataang and Tokka. Chapter 14 has just been added...quite possibly complete. I suck at summaries, so please read this and review or something. Now rated T for character death.
1. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender****. If I did, you wouldn't see me here making ****fanfics****-D.**

The Gaang has already commenced Day of Black Sun, but the eclipse hasn't happened yet. They split up into two groups, Aang and Katara will infiltrate the Ozai's throne room while Sokka and Toph try to hold off as many Fire Nation soldiers as they can. Aang and Katara suddenly get attacked by an armada of soldiers. The two split up to fight the soldiers to try to hold them off while they make it to the palace, but they fail and meet up for a little bit to try to think of something else.

"This isn't going as we planned, we are heavily outnumbered," said Aang.

"I know! Do you have another plan?" asked Katara.

"No I don't, I was hoping you would…uh oh," Aang was interrupted by soldiers and they had to split up again to fight them off. Afterwards they got back together.

"Should we retreat?" asked Katara.

"I think that's a good idea…oh no, not again," Aang was again interrupted by the soldiers and they split up to fight off the fleet of soldiers and Firebenders. The two created steam to give them cover to retreat from the armada that outnumbered them. Toph made a tunnel for her and Sokka to escape from their problem, they decided to wait for the eclipse to come by and give them a huge advantage over the Fire Nation. Aang and Katara retreated to a secluded place where the Fire Nation would not find them for the time being.

"What are we going to do? Should we wait for the eclipse to come so we can just cut right through their defenses?" asked Katara.

"I don't know. I have been feeling that you shouldn't be with me when I face the Firelord," said Aang.

"What!? I can't believe what I am hearing. I always thought you wanted me by your side when you faced the Firelord!" Katara said in a small outburst of anger and sadness.

"Katara, I was doing some hard thinking yesterday about this invasion. Those thoughts involved me caring about you too much to let you get hurt by my responsibilities as the Avatar!"

"Aang, I appreciate the fact that you care about me that much, but you will need a hand in facing the Firelord."

"No Katara, I won't let you go with me." Aang then started to get a little sad.

"Is there another reason why you will not let me go with you? I think there is more to it than just you caring about me," Katara asked in curiosity with a little anger. Aang was silent for the moment thinking about what he should say at this point.

"I don't know if I want to say it right now," said Aang. Katara then gets close to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him and then told him nicely, "You can tell me anything Aang, you know that."

"I know, but…" Aang was just about to finish until Katara interrupts him, "Well then tell me." Aang then let a sigh out and started thinking about how he would say it.

Aang looked straight into Katara's eyes, "Katara, I don't want you to go with me to battle the Firelord because I care about you so much that I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"You pretty much told me that already. What's the other reason?" Katara asked in curiosity giggling. Aang then looked away embarrassed blushing.

"Well…I…I," Aang then looked straight towards Katara, but then looked away upset at himself, "I just can't say it."

Katara then tries to motivate Aang, "Aang, just tell me!" Aang then looks her straight in the eyes again and just says it, "Katara, I love you!"

Katara takes her hand off Aang's shoulder and just looks shocked from what he said, "What!!?"

"I knew it, I had the slightest feeling that you wouldn't like me like that," Aang complained.

"Hold on a minute Aang…" Katara tries to explain to Aang, but Aang interrupts her.

"It's okay; you don't have to like me like that."

"But you don't understand Aang, I love you too. You're the nicest and greatest person I have ever known. I know you would do anything to protect me, but I can protect myself you know." Katara then smiled and blushes.

Aang was shocked and blushing at how Katara felt for him, "Whh…What? You really feel that way for me?" Katara nodded her head in agreement and Aang kept talking, "I know you can protect yourself, but if something bad happened to you…I would never forgive myself knowing I could have done something to prevent it."

Katara puts her hands on Aang's shoulders turning him around to stare at her, "You don't have to worry about me, and it wouldn't be your fault if that happens to me. If something does happen, I know you will be right there next to me helping me feel better like I was for you when you got struck by lightning in Ba Sing Se." She starts to tear up slightly and then kisses Aang out of the blue. Aang is obviously shocked, happy, and confused at what just happened.

Katara then starts to talk while being embarrassed, "Well…that was awkward, but…" she then gets interrupted by Aang when he kisses her back.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Aang said with a grin on his face.

"Actually, yes I did enjoy it," commented Katara.

"I'm glad we had this time together Katara." As soon as he finished saying that, the eclipse started to happen and they didn't have any more time to talk and rushed to the throne room and began to face Ozai.


	2. Preparation

_I decided to make this __fanfic__ in chapters, so….here __ya__ go ;-).__ I'll make more chapters in __do__ time._

**DISCLAIMER: For the millionth time, I don't own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender****. Mike and Bryan own ****it :****-D.**

As soon as the eclipse started, Katara and Aang quickly bolted towards the palace Firelord Ozai resides in. Soldier after soldier did the two take out before taking steps on the palace steps again, this time they actually made it into the inside of the building. While Sokka and Toph held back as many soldiers they could possibly hold off, Aang and Katara found the throne room and saw Ozai standing in front of his throne giving them a menacing stare. Ozai then quickly blasted a fireball towards Katara, Aang didn't have enough time to help Katara dodge the attack and she gets hit. Katara is now dying and Aang is holding her in his arms trying to save her, but it's too late. Aang then attacks Ozai with full force with the source for it all being his anger for what Ozai had just done.

_**end the secret dream sequence**_

It is the morning of the invasion and the Gaang is preparing for it, but Aang is still asleep on Appa's leg. Katara goes to wake up Aang and she hears him mumbling something in his sleep.

"No, what did you do?! You will pay Ozai, you will pay dearly for what you just done!" Aang was obviously having some kind of nightmare and Katara tried to wake him up without trying to scare him to death.

"Aang, wake up. Aang, today is the day."

Aang woke up with a shock, "Ahh…Huh? Where am I? Where is Ozai, he will pay dearly!"

"Calm down Aang, you were having a nightmare.

"What? It seemed so real. It was me and you invading the throne room and Ozai…well…he seriously hurt you and…" Katara interrupted him, "It's okay Aang, we aren't hurt, there is no need to be scared or angry. Now come help us prepare for the invasion." Aang just let out a sigh of relief, but he was sad because he really thought he told Katara his feelings for her when he did in that dream, but that was just it though…it was a dream.

They packed up their tents, extra clothes, food, water, and everything else on Appa and then they saw Hakoda's Water Tribe ships pulling into the rendezvous point. The Gaang then got on Appa and they flew to the rendezvous point and met up with the rag-tag team of allies they have made during their travels: Bumi, The Duke, Pipsqueak, the Kyoshi Warriors, Master Pakku and some of his best Waterbenders, some people from the Northern Air Temple…which included Teo and his dad, and other allies. They all finally met after months of being apart, they talked about how things were going for them lately and what they have been up to since their last meeting, just casually talking to one another. After getting caught up with each other, Hakoda assembled them altogether and they went over their plan for the invasion and changed some tactics here and there after some suggesting and discussion. They changed the plan to make it where it would be Toph, Sokka, and Katara together taking Fire Nation soldiers while Aang went solo to find a easy way into the palace while waiting for the eclipse to set in, because they needed Aang at his best to face Firelord Ozai. Then when the eclipse sets in, everyone will go on a major offensive keeping soldiers out of the palace while Aang finds Katara and the two invade the palace. Whenever Aang is successful in taking out the Firelord, they make a hasty retreat back to a safe location and rest after a day of battling. After listening to the other details of the invasion plan, all of them start getting geared up for battle. Aang went to find Katara to talk to her alone before they head off before battle, Aang has been wanting to tell Katara he loves her for a long time and this time he felt he could finally tell her without any distractions.

"Katara…I need to tell you something I have always wanted to tell you, but never had a chance too." Aang was blushing while looking away from Katara from nervousness and slight embarrassment.

"What is it Aang?" Katara was very curious about what Aang had to say.

"Katara…I…I…" He couldn't finish what he had to say because he was just very nervous to tell her, so he just kissed her on the cheek, "I want you to be careful okay."

Katara blushed in a crimson red color and put her hand on the spot where Aang kissed her. She then gave Aang a small kiss on the lips, "You be careful too."

Aang had a shocked look on his face because he wasn't expecting Katara to kiss him on the lips, instead on the cheek like she usually does. He just pulled her in a tight embrace and said, "I'll see you after the invasion. I promise."

Katara had a couple tears run down her face, "Okay Aang. I promise I'll see you after the invasion too."

_Like I said above, __I'll make another chapter soon; just give __me some time to write ;-). Hopefully I will be able to put some __Kataang__ in the next __chapter :__-P._


	3. Last Thoughts

_This chapter may be the longest __one;__it is just different people's POVs before the invasion__. I apprec__iate the reviews I have gotten.__** ;-)**_

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender****. Stop rubbing it in my face.**

**Aang's**** POV**

After I talked to Katara, I went to do something I have had on my mind for a long time. Sure it may be old fashioned now, but I thought it was important to have some kind of blessing from the parent of the person I loved. I went to Hakoda and I first just talked to him about the invasion.

"So, what do you think of the invasion Hakoda?"

"I think it will go smoothly. We have been preparing for months for this invasion and I think we are more than ready." Hakoda kind of said it proudly, and I thought he had very high hopes for it. I kind of looked away rubbing the back of my head trying to ask him what I have wanted to ask him since I first met him.

"Umm…Hakoda, can I talk to you about Katara? It's kind of important." I felt the heat rush to my face, but I don't think Hakoda noticed.

"Sure. What about Katara?" Hakoda said curiously.

Then I started thinking on how I should ask him without sounding…cheesy I guess, I wasn't really sure, "Well, I think Katara is the most beautiful and the best girl I have ever known…and I just wondered if it was alright that we became more than friends."

"Well, I know you are the Avatar, I know you would never try to take advantage of her and I know you would protect her in any way you could, but…since her mother died, I have been so overprotective of my two kids, that they would not be hurt by the Fire Nation in any way possible. Like I said before, I know you would never mean to hurt her in any way, but you will have to give me some time to think about this. You understand, don't you Aang?"

"I understand perfectly. Just take as much time as you need, I can wait." With that said, I left him alone to think at what I had just ask him. Somehow I got a little worried on what he would say later.

I then went around the ship looking around at the people I have got to know through my journey. Toph and Sokka were at the back of the ship talking, Teo and his dad were checking their equipment, the Duke and Pipsqueak were just eating some nuts of some kind, Bumi was talking to some of the Earthbenders he had brought with him. We were close to landing on the Fire Nation's shores and I thought I would go ask Hakoda what his answer was.

"So, what do you think Hakoda? If you say no, I understand." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but I couldn't help but sound a little nervous at his decision.

"Well, I have been thinking hard about this. I know you won't hurt her, but this is tough for me as a dad to let Katara just go off and "date" someone, of course if she wanted too. You understand don't you?" Hakoda asked me.

I then started to have some doubts for a split second, "Yeah, I understand."

"On the other hand though, I think Katara does like you as more than a friend when you first woke up from being unconscious. She was so overprotective of you; she even tried to protect you from me at times." He kind of made a small laugh at the last sentence, I kind of grinned at that because it was true, "I think ya would make a great couple…you have my blessing Aang."

At that point, I didn't know what to do; I was so overjoyed at what he just told me. I just hugged him on pure instinct, "Thank you Hakoda. Thank you." I probably made him think for a second on why I hugged him, but he just took it…probably thinking I was very happy with what he said, which was really it. After we landed, I went to the mountains surrounding the capital with the palace in the middle of it all, scoping out a clear and easy path to the palace.

**Katara's**** POV**

After Aang told me what he did, I was having some doubts that that wasn't really it. I mean, I know he would tell me and want me to be careful, but I think he wanted to tell me something else more…important. Right now I'm just thinking about when I kissed him on the lips, it wasn't a big deal really…it just means that I really care for him and I like him, but I have been having these other feelings for him lately…I wasn't sure what they were. I just walked out onto the deck of the ship and noticed Aang talking with my dad while Toph and Sokka were on the other side talking while Teo and his dad were checking equipment. I have had these feelings for Aang since we first landed on the Fire Nation's shores, somewhere after Aang finally woke up from unconscious. I just felt so attached to him because I didn't want anything else that bad to happen to him, I really felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out when he got hurt by Azula's lightning and I never wanted anything like that to happen again to him. Then after he woke up, these feelings I had for him just got stronger each day we were together, and I think these feelings were the feelings of love…I think I was in love with Aang. Now that I know I love him, how do I tell him? Will he love me back? Now that I know that I love him, it will feel…awkward or something being around Aang, and Toph would be the first one to notice and she would probably tease me knowing her and her sarcasm. Well, now I have to somehow overcome these newfound feelings and concentrate on the invasion. After we land, Toph and Sokka come find me and we go on an offensive fighting Fire Nation soldiers.

**Sokka's**** POV**

After we checked on our equipment and stuff like that, I went to the back of the ship to do some thinking, because I finally got to see Suki again, but since she left…I have had some unknown feelings for someone else. I was literally in a fight with my thoughts and I wasn't sure what to do about this conflict I am having…go back to Suki or go for…Toph. It may sound ridiculous to some, but me and Toph have things in common…we love meat, sarcasm, fighting, and we love would attempt to get my sister and Aang together because they aren't doing a good job of hiding their feelings…especially Aang, Katara is just so oblivious to not notice his constant blushing and staring at times. I just noticed Toph walking up to me from behind.

"Sokka, I need to tell you something…just in case something happened to one of us."

"Okay Toph, what is it?"

She looked nervous about what she wanted to say, but she said something…shocking.

"I love you Sokka." She said it a little quick, but I understood what she said…she then walked off from what seemed to be embarrassment. Well…this certainly didn't help me with my current conflict between Suki and Toph, it just made it worse. I didn't want to pick one and make the other very sad and jealous; it was kind of tearing me apart from the inside. I just have to put these feelings aside for the invasion so I wouldn't be distracted. When we finally landed Fire Nation shores, I got Toph and then we got Katara to go and fight soldiers.

**Toph's POV**

I have been working hard for this day, practicing Earthbending as much I could and helping Aang with his techniques. Today was the day where it all would pay off, but something else has been bothering me lately. It started to bother me since Sokka first started his sword training, when he would always be gone…I would miss him so much, Katara made a joke about it…I just turned away and felt the heat on my face and I just thought, "I wish." I mean, we liked the same things…we were both very sarcastic, we laughed at each other's jokes and stuff, we love meat, and we love to try to get Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen together…because it's obvious they love each other, I can feel Aang's heartbeat go off the charts when Katara gets near him…same thing for Katara. Anyways though, I felt like telling Sokka that I loved him…just in case something happened to one of us. I found him sitting on the back of the ship.

"Sokka, I need to tell you something…just in case something happened to one of us."

"Okay Toph, what is it?"

I was nervous like crazy, my heartbeat probably went more off the charts than Aang's did, but I quickly said it to get it over with.

"I love you Sokka." I then just walked off because I felt so embarrassed and it was very awkward, but at least I got that off my chest, I felt much better for telling him…but I bet it made him confused. We finally landed on the shore and Sokka came to get me and we got Katara to go and went to kick some Fire Nation butt.

**Hakoda's**** POV**

After we met and went over the plan, I went to the front of the ship and watched as we got closer to the Fire Nation, it was like a calm before the storm. I thought I was alone until Aang showed up beside me, by the look on his face I could tell he wanted to tell me something important.

"So, what do you think of the invasion Hakoda?"

I could tell that wasn't it, but I just answered his question, "I think it will go smoothly. We have been preparing for months for this invasion and I think we are more than ready."

Then he looked at me kind of nervous, "Umm…Hakoda, can I talk to you about Katara? It's kind of important."

This was the important thing he wanted to talk to me about, I saw him blush a little when he asked, and I could only think of one thing…Aang loves my daughter. "Sure. What about Katara?"

"Well, I think Katara is the most beautiful and the best girl I have ever known…and I just wondered if it was alright that we became more than friends." It seemed like he was asking me for my blessing or something, I thought it was a little strange for a second, but then I thought maybe he was taught to do so with stuff like this a hundred years ago.

"Well, I know you are the Avatar, I know you would never try to take advantage of her and I know you would protect her in any way you could, but…since her mother died, I have been so overprotective of my two kids, that they would not be hurt by the Fire Nation in any way possible. Like I said before, I know you would never mean to hurt her in any way, but you will have to give me some time to think about this. You understand, don't you Aang?"

He seemed to understand without hesitation or any thinking, "I understand perfectly. Just take as much time as you need, I can wait."

When he left, he left me with a tough decision to make. I then started thinking on how Katara acts around him, she seemed very protective of him when he first woke from unconscious…a little too protective, not even letting me near him most of the time. I could tell Aang had feelings for her, and Katara seemed to have feelings for him as well…at least I thought so. I finally made a decision, I thought no harm would be done, and if I had to pick at least one person for Katara, it would be him for sure.

He came back just before we landed on the shore, "So, what do you think Hakoda? If you say no, I understand." He tried to sound calm, but I could tell he was a little nervous at what I had to say.

"Well, I have been thinking hard about this. I know you won't hurt her, but this is tough for me as a dad to let Katara just go off and "date" someone, of course if she wanted too. You understand don't you?"

I was thinking that he thought I was going to say no, he looked a little down, "Yeah, I understand."

"On the other hand though, I think Katara does like you as more than a friend when you first woke up from being unconscious. She was so overprotective of you; she even tried to protect you from me at times. I think ya would make a great couple…you have my blessing Aang."

I was sure that Aang was going to bow to me or something, but he seemed a little too happy and just hugged me saying "Thank you." I just took it and then we landed on the shores and he immediately rushed to the mountains that surrounded the capital for an easy way inside the palace.

_Yeah, I think the blessing thing was a little __cheesy __**:P**__. I'm open for suggestions, or whatever else __ya__ want to say __**;-)**_


	4. The Invasion

_Here is chapter 4 __ya__. The invasion has finally commenced!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last **__**Airbender**____**Ya**__** happy now **__**LOL :**__**-D**_

As soon as the Gaang and the other allies landed on Fire Nation shores, Aang immediately took off into the mountains to find the safest way inside the palace Firelord Ozai resides. It wasn't all that easy though, other soldiers had spotted him take off in the mountains and started to shoot fireballs in his direction. Aang had some close calls avoiding the fireballs, he then went down to where the fireballs were coming from and destroyed the catapults, knocked the soldiers unconscious, and went back to the mountains before they could find out in which direction he went to.

Hakoda, Bumi, the Kyoshi Warriors, and the other allies charged into the battle first to distract the enemy enough for Toph and Sokka to get closer to the palace, Katara stayed with Appa after a last minute decision after everyone made…Katara would instead be in the air for a little bit with Appa to take out any war balloons or any other aerial defenses they through at them and to pick up Aang when the eclipse sets in, Aang doesn't know about the last minute changes. Teo and his dad went to another location to meet up with some other Earth Kingdom people that brought the allies tanks for the invasion, with these tanks…they would be a force to be reckoned with and would easily distract the same advanced Fire Nation tanks that once invaded their home at the Northern Air Temple.

Aang sat watching his friends fighting wishing he could do something to help them, but he knew that they needed him to be at his best so he could face Ozai.

"I wish I could do something instead of just sitting here feeling helpless." Aang was talking to himself, "Why didn't I tell Katara I loved her, I always get too nervous in telling her just three little words…and I just realize that one of us could possibly not come back from this invasion. It's tougher than facing the Firelord himself though, I always have a feeling she would turn me down…and I don't want to experience a broken heart, from what I have heard…it's not pleasant. I have heard it hurts more than just about any kind of physical pain." He kept looking around for an entrance and found one at the back of the palace, there were only about four guards at the most guarding the entrance.

Katara was in the air with Appa waiting for any defenses the Fire Nation would throw at them in the air. Katara immediately spots about 10 war balloons being released; she then got some water out of the ocean and started to bend them to resemble sharp spinning blades. She flew right by 5 of them and rendered them useless, but the other balloons took alert of her presence and started to throw fireballs at her and Appa, which they avoided spectacularly, and Appa's new armor reassured Katara that she could be a little reckless if needed without worrying about Appa being hurt.

Sokka and Toph were in front of the palace facing an armada of soldiers and tanks, they had to split up later to take out more enemies in less time. Toph faced off against some soldiers and tanks, mostly tanks…Toph made the first move and drove an earth spike through one of the tanks, then several different soldiers sent small fireballs in Toph's direction, she then made an earth barrier to defend herself and then sent a wave of earth wave that toppled just about any threat to her. It all eventually turned into something that went into a back and forth thing…they shoot fire at her, she avoids and hits them with a rock or an earth spike jutting from the ground and hitting them, but not killing them. Meanwhile Sokka mostly dealed with elite warriors and soldiers, but with his training he had with Piandao and the training he did himself…he was more than ready to face them all. Sokka leaped into the fray and blocked all of their attacks and took one of the guy's weapons out of his hands and used his feet to sweep another off his feet (literally). He was proving quite the warrior handling about 25 soldiers all by himself, most of them were much bigger than him and Sokka used that to his advantage with his agility. The two got back together and gave each other cover, Toph was holding off tanks and Sokka would keep other soldiers off her back. The two were gaining a disadvantage when out of the blue, Teo and their tanks came rolling in…it was a spectacular sight to behold for Sokka and Toph. The tanks didn't have many weapons or advancements like the Fire Nation's, but they could stand a lot of damage and could probably deal just as much with Earthbending soldiers as their weapon, so they were all doing good at that point with no problems.

Meanwhile, Katara finally dealt with all of the war balloons with plenty of time to spare before the eclipse, she stayed in the air for a little bit more to make sure there weren't any reinforcements, but none were coming and it seemed that Sokka, Toph, and the others seemed to be handling themselves just fine, so she went to find Aang and just be with him for the time being.

Aang immediately noticed her coming, "Katara!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to come get you when the eclipse comes so we can storm the palace. Sorry you don't know, but it was a last minute decision we made when you left"

"It's alright, but the eclipse hasn't made it yet though. What are you doing here already so early?" Aang was curious as to why she did come to him.

"Well…I thought since I didn't have anything better to do, I thought I would spend the rest of my time with you." Aang felt the heat rush to his face for a moment when she said that. "So, did you find an easy way into the palace?"

"Actually I did, there aren't many guards at the back of the palace…I guess there would be six guards at the most."

"That's great Aang! I think this invasion will really work."

Aang turned to face her, "I think it will work out too Katara."

Katara was thinking to herself, "_Do I want to tell him now? This is probably the best time to tell him while there is one. Also…what if one of us doesn't __make it through?" _Katara turned away blushing with a concerned look on her face, Aang noticed this and was immediately worried.

"Is something wrong Katara?"

"Umm…no, nothing's wrong." Katara was trying to cover it up, but it wasn't fooling Aang a bit.

"There is something wrong Katara, I know when something is concerning you…and you can talk to me about it, you can tell me anything." Aang was trying to reassure Katara and make her feel better.

"Okay Aang." She then started to build courage and gathered her thoughts, "I didn't come here early not only to see you, but I want to tell you something that has been bothering me for a long time. I also want to tell you just in case something happens to one of us."

"In case something happens to one of us? But you were just saying how smoothly the plan…" Aang was then interrupted by Katara who was sobbing, "Forget what I said. How do you know that absolutely nothing will happen to us?"

Aang then pulled her in a tight embrace with Katara sobbing on his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you again like I did in Ba Sing Se, when that happened I felt like half of my heart was ripped out of my chest. I don't want to experience that again, I can't handle the fact of living without you."

"It's okay Katara, I'm right here, nothing bad will happen to us. I promise."

"How do you know that Aang? You don't think for a second that you might die when facing the Firelord."

"I do think that Katara, I really do." They stopped hugging and held hands sitting next to each other, "but I try not to let bother me. By the way, what did you want to tell me?"

As soon as Aang asked that question, the eclipse just started.

"We don't have time Aang. Come on, let's go!" They both got on Appa and headed to the palace.

_**Did I get **__**ya**__** going for a second? **__**LOL :**__**-D I will have another chapter up soon, please check back often and please review ;-).**__** I hope it doesn't all appear in what looks like italics, I'm not sure on how to fix it if it shows, I have tried.**_


	5. The Battle

_Okay, here is Ch. 5. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten ;-)._

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender****. I'm so jealous.**

Aang and Katara had just left from the mountains to invade the palace, the guards that were in the back of the palace were no match for the Avatar and a Master Waterbender, so they were easily taken care of. Finding the throne room was harder than they thought because they were expecting something like a big decorated door that would obviously lead to Ozai, but they had wasted some valuable time trying to find the room. After about 3 minutes, they have finally found the throne room with Ozai standing at the other end of the room giving off an evil laugh.

"So…the Avatar was alive all of this time. How come I'm not surprised by that? I'll have to have a talk with Zuko later."

"Give up Ozai, you are clearly outnumbered!" Aang had just stated.

"I may be outnumbered, buy ya are outmatched!" Ozai then tried to Firebend.

"What!? This can't be! How can I not Firebend?" Ozai then figured out why he couldn't Firebend.

"Oh, a solar eclipse. Ya picked such a good time to plan an invasion, but this eclipse will not give you enough time to end this war. Sorry to disappoint ya so much!" Ozai began to laugh at what he thought would be their biggest failure.

Aang then made the first move sending a razor-sharp slash of air towards Ozai, but Ozai was much quicker than the two expected…much quicker. Katara then attempted to whip Ozai with water, but he avoided that also. All Ozai had to do was just avoid their attacks until the eclipse passed over, and he was doing a pretty good job of it. Aang and Katara kept sending a barrage of attacks at Ozai, he kept avoiding them with incredible agility…until Katara caught him off guard and froze him to one of the many columns of the throne room. Aang was about to deliver the final blow, but it was too late, the eclipse was over with. Ozai then broke free of the ice that was once encasing him with ease, he ran to the other side of the room and faced off with Aang and Katara.

"Like I have said before, ya are outmatched. I'll give ya an offer, ya surrender and I won't have to kill or harm any of ya. What do ya choose?" Ozai offered the two to give up or die basically.

"Never, it ends here!" Aang raised his staff in front of him and Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well, this was ya's choice." Ozai then began to attack, not only was he fast…he was very strong and clearly a Master of Firebending. He sent blast after blast of small fireballs and very powerful waves of fire, it may have been two against one, but Katara and Aang were clearly outmatched. Ozai then did something that would make Aang the most angry he has ever been, and that was kidnap Katara for a little bit, but a little bit seemed like an eternity.

"Let me go you creep!" Katara began to Ozai began to laugh at the turn of events.

"Now look who has the upper hand. Do you want to do something to save your little girlfriend Avatar?"

"You let her go Ozai! She has nothing to do with this!" Aang had stated.

"I'm not just going to let her go, not without…a compromise. You surrender right here, right now and I will let her go…unharmed." Ozai then summoned fire at the side of Katara's head, "Choose otherwise however, she will die right here where I stand."

"Aang, don't worry about me! Just do what you have to do." Katara tried to convince Aang to keep fighting, but it wasn't convincing Aang to do that. Aang just looked away, shedding a couple tears…thinking this over.

"I surrender Ozai." Aang then dropped his staff in front of him.

"NO! What are you doing!?" Katara yelled out at Aang in sadness, with slight anger. Ozai began to laugh again, this time by Aang's choice.

"Good choice. If you still chose to fight, she would be dead and you would have died eventually." He threw Katara out of his grip onto the ground halfway between Aang and him. Two elite soldiers were coming from behind to apprehend the Aang, but he blew them back with a blast of air.

"I will surrender, but you let us go now!" Aang then pointed at Ozai like he was going to attack him.

"Hmm…I don't think so!" Ozai was lunging to get a hold of Katara again, but he is suddenly took by surprise by two fireballs blasted at him. It was Zuko and Iroh, Aang was happy to see them and confused as to why they would attack their father and brother.

"Well…now we have two traitors of the Fire Nation, the Avatar, and his girlfriend. This day just gets even better."

"You two have to get out of here…" Iroh commanded.

"We'll hold him off. Go now!" Zuko finished for Iroh.

Aang helped Katara up and then made a hasty retreat out of the palace. Ozai then faced off with his son and brother.

"Zuko, I'm your father, why are you attacking me?"

Ozai tried to reason with Zuko, but he wasn't taking it, "I can't believe you are asking me that! You never loved me, if you did…you would have accepted me back home, Avatar or no Avatar…and you would never have left me with a permanent scar on my face, I hate you!" Zuko then sent a barrage of fireballs at Ozai, but he avoided them and sent some fireballs of his own back at him. Iroh then gives Zuko the signal to retreat as well, they exit through the doors and make a run for where Aang and Katara were at, and that would be with their flying bison. As soon Aang and Katara mounted on Appa, they see Iroh and Zuko running after them.

"Wait, don't go just yet!" Iroh yelled.

"Hop on!" Aang commanded, "Appa, yip yip."

Appa grunted and took flight for a hasty retreat, but Ozai caught them just in time and sent a giant fireball towards them…normally that would take two Firebenders to do so, but that is how strong Ozai was. Aang jumped off Appa and used an air blast and redirected it towards the palace, destroying quite a bit of the structure. Ozai just watched as they got away and had the look of revenge.

_Surprised that __Zuko__ and __Iroh__ helped out? Even I __was :__-D. Please review and/or give a suggestion please._


	6. After The Battle

_Okay__, here is Chap__ter 6, oh…and just so __ya__ know, I will probably update like every 2 days or so. ;__-_

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender**

Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh had just escaped from Ozai and his wrath, they went to get the rest of the invasion force to make a hasty retreat because they were fiercely outnumbered by Fire Nation armies and the eclipse has already ended, but they did do a number on the armies though, so it was not a complete failure. They had found a safe spot to touch down at, away from the Fire Nation, everyone was gathered around a fire and most of the force would leave in the morning…Bumi and his Earthbenders, Hakoda, Bato, Pakku and his Waterbenders, and the Kyoshi Warriors.

"So Aang, did you defeat the Firelord?" Hakoda asked in curiosity. Aang just looked away in disappointment.

"No, I didn't have time to dealt the final blow. He's too strong for even me and Katara."

"Oh…I see. Well, at least we tried, I guess it just wasn't enough." Hakoda looked a little disappointed at what Aang just said, "Our only chance now is before summer's end."

Iroh came into the conversation, "Which means that you will have to learn Firebending if you want to stand a chance against my brother, Ozai."

"No Iroh, I can't do it. I promised myself I would never learn to Firebend, not after hurting someone I care about." Aang was trying to plead with Iroh, but he was not intervening. Katara just looked away, thinking about her traumatic experience being kidnapped by Ozai and Aang's surrender. What did it mean? What was Aang thinking? Why would he worry so much about only one life compared to everyone else's life in this world? She knew that Iroh and Zuko were tagging along, but she was too wrapped up thinking about happened during the invasion to care about them, especially Zuko.

"Listen Aang, I understand how you feel." Iroh was trying to reason with the young Avatar, "I accidentally hurt someone too when I was first learning Firebending, but that's just it…it's an accident, accidents happen. You need to learn to get over your guilt; it's your duty as the Avatar to learn the four elements to restore balance to this world." Aang was thinking about the words that Iroh had just said.

"Well…I don't know…" Aang was interrupted by Iroh.

"Please Aang, you need to do this if peace should be restored to the world."

"Hmm…" Aang was thinking about this very hard, "Okay Iroh, I'll learn Firebending."

"Excellent, we shall get started tomorrow. Zuko, do you want to help me?

"Sure, I guess."

They all sat around the fire just talking about random things and sharing stories for the rest of the time. Hakoda noticed that Katara wasn't talking at all or didn't even look at anyone, this was severely concerning him.

"Katara, you haven't even said a word since after the invasion. What's wrong?" Katara tried to ignore him, but her own father was asking her an important question and she couldn't ignore him for long.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about it." Hakoda was very curious about his daughter's attitude.

"I know I can talk to you, but nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"…Alright, but come to me if you want to talk about it Katara. Okay?"

"Okay dad, I will." Hakoda then left her alone to her thoughts, but he wasn't the only one to notice her behavior…this was tearing Aang apart from the inside to see her like this, he knew what was eating away at her, he wanted to wait for everyone to fall asleep to talk to her alone. After everyone had a good time telling stories and talking about random things, they fell asleep…except for Katara, and Aang was staying up on purpose to talk to her.

"Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang." She was talking quietly, like in a whispery kind of voice.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Katara started to draw a couple of tears.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh…okay then." Aang blushed slightly, "Is it alright if I sit with you then?"

"Sure, I don't mind." The two just sat at a cliff that overlooked the ocean. They decided to touch down close to the ocean so if they needed to, they could make a quick getaway if ambushed. Aang and Katara just sat there for a good 5 minutes and then Katara just gave a sudden outburst.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Do what Katara?" Aang was looking clueless as to why she had a sudden outburst.

"Why did you decide to surrender back there in the palace!?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt Katara."

"Why worry about me when there is a whole world in danger?"

"What are you saying? Are you saying you would rather die? If I didn't surrender, he would have killed the both of us. You saw how he easily handled the two of us, the Avatar and a Master Waterbender! We wouldn't stand a chance against him!" Aang was almost to a point of shouting, but was talking pretty loud. Katara just lunged towards Aang with a tight embrace sobbing a little.

"I know we wouldn't stand a chance, but I have never known you to just surrender like that. It's just, I never have felt so scared in my life…I was just hoping it was a bad nightmare, but it wasn't. All I could ever think about at that time was ending this war that has caused nothing but misery and pain. That's why I was saying don't worry about me."

"I guess you're right, I guess I should not have given up so easily." This was the moment Katara had just realized that she could not picture her without Aang. After he said that, her eyes opened in shock and then just closed them again almost burying her face in Aang's shoulder.

"No Aang, just forget what I just said. I think it was a good decision…we wouldn't be alive right now if you just kept fighting. Aang, I just can't picture my life without you, I just can't." Katara was blushing holding on to Aang like she would never see him again. Aang was blushing a lot at the moment.

"Katara, I'm right here. It's all over with, you don't have to worry."

"Aang, I can't help but worry. This war isn't over with yet, and when you face Ozai before that comet, I'm afraid you won't make it."

"Katara, I promise you I will come back to you alive and safe after I defeat Ozai."

"You promise?"

"I promise I will come back Katara. I can't picture my life without you either." The two were just embracing each other tightly and blushing, they let each other go after a while and Katara felt so much better from their talk.

"Umm…Katara, can I tell you something? I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now." Aang was finally going to confess to Katara his love for her.

"Sure, what is it?" Katara had a feeling she knew what Aang wanted to tell her, but was still kind of oblivious.

"Katara…I…I…" Aang looked away in embarrassment, but took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Katara I…" Aang was interrupted at the sound of Fire Nation soldiers in the woods.

"Here they are. Soldiers, show no mercy!" A commander yelled at his crew. This also woke everybody up from a deep sleep.

"Oh come on, you got to be kidding me!!" Aang was obviously very upset at what is happening, every time he was close to confessing to Katara…he would always be interrupted by something. He was thankful it wasn't Sokka again, but this still frustrated him. Aang and Katara rushed to everyone else's position to help hold off the small fleet of soldiers that were attacking them, Hakoda and the others got everything packed together on Appa. After the packing was done, they all hopped on Appa and decided to make the long flight back to the original rendezvous point where they knew they would be safe. After they landed, they had a quick talk and decided that the people that weren't leaving to go back home should go to the Western Air Temple, it was a safe location and it would be a place where the Fire Nation would least expect them to be at. Katara went to Aang later to ask him something.

"Hey Aang, what was it you wanted to tell me before?"

"Well…how about I tell you tomorrow, today has been a long day." Aang let out a yawn, "I'm very tired, I want to sleep…you know what I mean Katara?"

"Yeah, I can wait till tomorrow." Katara was just about to leave until, "Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for making me feel better Aang." She kissed him on the cheek, Aang blushed with a crimson red color, and Katara left to go to bed…same for Aang.

_Wow, this one took me forever to do. I ended up editing it so many times :P, I hope that moment between Katara and Aang made sense to __ya__…that was the one I edited so much :P. I hope __ya__ enjoyed this chapter…please review. Thanks ;-)._


	7. The Departures

_Yay__, Chapter 7 is here. Hope __ya__ like it :-)._

**DISCLAIMER: ****Should I even say it? Okay fine, I do not own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender**

It is the morning after the Day of Black Sun, their invasion plan went completely wrong and they have been chased by an army of soldiers at night and then they camped out for the rest of the night at their rendezvous point where they would be safe for at least one night. Hakoda, Bato, Master Pakku, Bumi, Teo, the Mechanist, the Kyoshi Warriors, and the rest of the Waterbenders and Earthbenders were going to leave in just a few minutes after all packing was finished and loaded on Hakoda's boats. Katara and Sokka went to hug their dad and told him and Bato their good-byes before they left, Aang did the same thing. Sokka went to Suki to say goodbye and tried to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Suki, what's wrong?"

"I can't Sokka. I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone else."

"You are what!!? Suki, I thought we had something special." Sokka was getting sad and a little upset at what Suki just told him.

"Sokka, this isn't working out. I only get to see you like once every 2 months, and you are too busy helping Aang with saving the world."

"Suki, when we are done with that, I will have all the time in the world to see you. Please don't do this."

"Sokka, I am already going out with him, I can't just leave him and come back to you." A very terrible silence hung over the two, until Sokka broke it.

"So…this is it, you are just going to dump me for someone else?"

"I guess so Sokka, but…can we still be friends?"

"Sure, I guess so." Sokka tried to just walk away, but Suki went and hugged him.

"Thank you Sokka. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too Suki." Sokka just walked away hiding a couple tears from Suki because of a broken heart. He walked towards Toph, she was just sitting on the ground doing nothing as usual.

"So…how are things going Snoozles." Toph said in curiosity with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I noticed you go see Suki, your girlfriend." Sokka just turned his head away from Toph.

"Oh no, she did not do what I think she did…wait till I get my hands on you Suki!" Toph started to run towards Suki, but was stopped by Sokka holding on to her.

"Stop Toph, it's okay. You don't have to do anything."

"What? Are you sure Sokka?"

"Yes Toph, I'm positive. She clearly didn't really want to start something with me." Toph just grumbled in anger because she couldn't do anything for Sokka…well, she could, but she just wanted Sokka to feel better at this point.

"Sorry Sokka. Just forget her, she is a jerk."

"It's not your fault. I don't know if she is a jerk though, that was her decision, if she doesn't want to be with me…she doesn't have too."

Meanwhile Aang went to see his lifelong buddy King Bumi to say bye to him before he left for Omashu.

"It's been good to see you again Bumi, thanks for your help in this invasion even though it didn't work out." Aang bowed to him and then hugged him.

"I'm glad I could help, but remember Aang that this wasn't a complete failure. We did a good number on their armies." Aang just grinned at his comment.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius."

"Hehehe, I know Aang. Oh, and by the way…I see why you like her."

"What!?" Aang was confused at what Bumi was saying.

"That girl Katara, I can see why you like her." Aang blushed and turned his head to avoid embarrassment.

"What are talking about? She is just a friend."

"Aang, you don't have to lie. I can sense vibrations in the earth like Toph, but I'm not as skilled as her at it. Everytime you get near Katara, I can feel your heartbeat increase." Bumi then grinned and made a small chuckle to himself.

"Am I that obvious? Is there anybody else that can sense vibrations in the earth?" Aang said in embarrassment and slight frustration.

"Nope, just me and Toph…but Toph is a master at that." Bumi laughed again, "You really need to tell her your feelings before you fight Ozai again when the comet arrives."

"Every time I try, I get interrupted by something. Every time Bumi."

"Don't worry Aang, you'll find a good moment. For now though, you're just unlucky." Bumi just laughed again.

"Haha, very funny Bumi. Thanks for embarrassing me." Aang said in sarcasm.

"No problem, that's why I'm here.Like I say…'It's fun to mess with people.'"

Before everyone left, Aang gathered them all and said, "I would like to thank all of ya for helping us out in this invasion. I commend ya's courage for taking this challenege, and I am glad everyone came back from this invasion. It may not have succeeded like our expectations have told us, but we will end this war once and for all!"

Everyone cheered and hollered after Aang's little speech. The time came for all of them to leave and go back home and wished the best for Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh. After they all left out of sight, the Gaang, Zuko, and Iroh got on Appa and headed for the Western Air Temple.

_As usual, please give feedback __or review or suggest something…whatever else ;-)._


	8. Western Air Temple

_Ch. 8 is here! _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender****, but for everything else…there is Master Card (I know…kind of ****stupid :****-****P)**

Everyone got on Appa and was heading for the Western Air Temple to avoid the Fire Nation while Aang can learn Firebending. While they were flying, Aang did some hard thinking on how he failed in taking out the Firelord at the best opportunity…sure some things don't work out as planned sometimes, but this was about ending this war that has caused everybody pain and suffering, and Aang was feeling like a failure for not winning this war and doing his duty as the Avatar…even though he still had time to end this war. It was easy flying until giant fireballs were seen flying in their direction.

"Do ya deal with random attacks like this all the time?" Iroh asked in amazement and sarcasm.

Aang just replied, "Yeah, but we're used to it."

They were barely successful in avoiding the fireballs and made it out without getting hit.

Meanwhile, the soldiers that attacked the flying bison reported to the Firelord about where they could be headed.

"Firelord Ozai, we have spotted the Avatar and the two traitors of the Fire Nation. We think they are headed to the Western Air Temple, I recommend we send an invasion force towards that location. What do you want to do sir?"

"Hmm…towards the Western Air Temple you say?" Ozai then thinks this over, "Don't send any forces to their location."

"Sir…are you sure about that!?"

"Yes, I know why they are headed that way. The Avatar now needs to learn Firebending before Sozin's Comet arrives, and he is going there to do so, and since Iroh is with them, he will be teaching the Avatar to Firebend. That takes years to master and take control of, they only have a few weeks before the comet arrives…we will wait until then to deliver the final blow and win this war!"

"But sir…" The soldier was trying to convince Ozai to consider something else, but Ozai got infuriated at the soldier's action of trying to turn down his order.

"We will wait for the comet to arrive! The Avatar and his invasion force have taken out most of our army from that eclipse; we won't have enough troops to send to the Western Air Temple without having the possibility of losing our grasp on the Earth Kingdom! Do I make myself clear soldier!?"

"Y-y-yes sir, we will do as your orders command." The soldier got very nervous at Ozai's outrage.

"Good…I'm glad you see it my way. You are dismissed." With that, the soldier left the throne room.

After a full day of flying, the Gaang, Iroh, and Zuko finally made it to the Western Air Temple. It was a sight to behold, it is the biggest temple out of all the others.

"Tomorrow Aang, we will start with your training. First thing in the morning, understood?" Iroh asked Aang.

"Will do Iroh, I'm ready." Aang was determined to learn Firebending. They then set up camp and decided to call it a night early after a long day of flying.

_Sorry f__or this chapter being short.__ I am kind of making this up as I __go along with __this__-P…so it may sound rushed, but I'm still trying __my best __not __to __make it sound like that. As always, please review…those are always appreciated ;-)._


	9. The Nightmare

_**Here is Chapter 9 **__**ya**___

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Sokka**__**: No people, he doesn't own us in any way imaginable. If he did, I would take the cactus juice and annoy him to death with it.**_

_**Me: Oh…please don't do that **__**Sokka**__**. I don't want to hear about circle birds and friendly mushrooms, and I especially don't want you to think I'm on fire either.**_

_dream s__equence_

_"__Aang__, don't worry about me! Just do what you have to do." __Katara__ tried to convince __Aang__ to keep fighting._

_Aang__ charged towards __Ozai__ and then he burned her__Aang__ tried to save her, but it was too late…she was gone. He just sat there and cried over her body._

_"__Hmph__ You brought this on yourself young Avatar. You had a chance to save her, but you did not take it." __Ozai__ then laughed in an evil way at __Aang__, he turned around with a look full of hate and anger. __Aang__ charged towards __Ozai__ with a razor sharp blade of air, but __Ozai__ jumped out of the way and grabbed __Aang__ by his robe._

_"__It's the end Avatar, you have lost this war…and everyone you loved__." __Ozai__ then blasted __Aang__ with a full force of fire._

_end dream sequence_

Aang jumped up and let out a huge gasp. He had heavy breathing, was very nervous, and sweating heavily. He walked the other side of the temple to meditate and think; Katara heard him walk off and followed him, hoping to calm him down. Katara found him in his meditating stance, she could see him shaking slightly…it probably was not good news.

Katara tried to get his attention without scaring him, "Aang."

He opened one of his eyes, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not…you are shaking and sweating like crazy." Katara bent the sweat off of him hoping it would help him feel more comfortable or something.

Aang locked eyes with her eyes, "Thanks Katara. I don't what to think Katara, I just had the worst nightmare." He looked away from her to hide a tear coming up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's too painful, I don't know if I want to or not."

"Maybe it will make you feel better if you talk about it." Aang was silent for a minute thinking, he just hugged Katara like it was the last he would ever see her.

"It was terrible. It was when we were in the throne room, Ozai had a hold of you and you told me to don't worry about you…and I just went ahead and charged towards you and him,"Aang sniffed,"he killed you Katara. I just sat there and cried over your body and Ozai just said I did this to myself. I turned around and attacked him out of pure hatred; he grabbed me by my robe and said I lost everything. I then woke up before he blasted me with fire." Aang almost buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her tighter, "Katara, I'm just glad you're still here. I don't know if I could make it without you and your comfort."

"Aang…I'm so sorry. Just let it all out, I'm right here for you. Everything is okay." Aang continued to sob in her shoulder for a minute after finally stopping.

"Do you feel better Aang?"

"Much better, thank you Katara. I really don't know what I would do without you at times."

"I'm here for you Aang, you know that. Everyone is…even Zuko." She sounded a little stubborn saying Zuko's name, she was still trying to get used to him being with them.

"Thanks Katara, I'm here for you whenever you need me." Katara kissed him on the cheek and they walked back to camp to go back to sleep.

* * *

Earlier that day, the soldier that saw Ozai and gave him news about the Avatar and his friends gathered some people around and gave a speech.

"Attention all soldiers! The Avatar, his friends, and the two traitors of the Fire Nation are at the Western Air Temple. Ozai knows of this, but he will not set up an invasion to attack them at their weakest…he wants to supposedly finish this war when the Avatar has a chance of winning this 100 year struggle for world domination. I want to plan an attack at the temple and finish them off now. Who is with me!?"

Another soldier stood up and said, "Wouldn't this make you a traitor of the Fire Nation? You are defying Firelord Ozai's orders."

"I'm defying his orders for the better of this nation, for the nation's lifelong dream for world domination. I do not see how this will make me a traitor when we will be successful at defeating the Avatar, the only obstacle in our path to victory." He then started shouting, "Now…who is with me!?" Everyone cheered and hollered at this soldier's speech and logic, they thought he was right…the Avatar would be at his weakest at the moment, and if they waited till the comet arrived…Aang would stand some kind of chance against Ozai and win the war, especially if he was going to be taught Firebending by "The Dragon of The West."

_**I just thought I would add that **__**Kataang**__** moment, hasn't been a good one in a **__**while :**__**-P. Again, please review or suggest or something :-).**__** I'm having issues uploading this correctly, it probably appears in all italics and didn't paragraph where it says "Earlier that day". Can **__**ya**__** please overlook these things if they show up ;-).**_


	10. Training

_**Okay **__**ya**__**, Chapter 10 is here.**_

Finally, the sun shined on the temple, marking the beginning of Aang's training to learn Firebending. Iroh was the first to get up and Zuko eventually got up later, both went and woke up Aang, who was scratching his eyes and was a little groggy.

"Wake up Aang, today is the day."

"Just five more minutes, I had a rough night," complained Aang. Iroh wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Well, I was woke up in the middle of the night a couple times by the sound of footsteps. It must have been you, and probably Katara too. Was it a bad dream?"

"Yeah, but I feel better now."

Zuko interrupted, "Well, then get up and let's get started."

Aang got dressed and they walked to this open area that was perfect for Firebending.

"Before I start training you, do you by chance know any basics to Firebending?" Iroh asked Aang in curiosity.

"Yes actually, I learned earlier that breathing and stance was very important."

"Really…and who taught you that?"

"I don't know if you know him, but Jeong Jeong taught me that."

"Hmm…Jeong Jeong, yes I know him. We used to be good friends, but one day he disappeared and that was the last time I saw him."

Zuko joined in, "Yeah, I have learned about Jeong Jeong. He was the first person to desert the Fire Nation and live."

Iroh started to talk again, "Really Zuko? I'm impressed...anyways, so you know the stances and the proper breathing techniques?"

"Well, kind of…I got a little impatient with it and," Aang then stares in Katara's direction, "accidentally hurt her, and then Zhao came in and interrupted the whole thing and that was the last time we ever saw Jeong Jeong."

"Okay, we will do that first. Get into your stance." Aang got into the stance he remembered from Jeong Jeong.

"Okay, now feel the heat of the sun, this is the most powerful and abundant source of fire. You need to master this first before we actually start with fire, because if you don't have control over it, it can hurt and be lethal at times." Aang sat in his stance and breathed like he did with Jeong Jeong.

Meanwhile, the rest were sitting around talking about random things. Katara left them to watch Aang practice **(A/N You figure out why ****LOL :****-D)**, Toph and Sokka were alone…Sokka wasn't himself since Suki broke his heart. Toph was a little concerned about his attitude…normally he is sarcastic and goofy, now he sits around and is always sad.

"So…did I ever tell you when Aang ran away like a baby when I offered to do acupuncture on him?" Toph was trying to cheer Sokka up, it wasn't working.

"It bothers you this much?"

"I don't know if you understand Toph, she just broke my heart so fast and it was very painful…it still is."

"Well, you can't let this bring you down forever. Things will look up, I have always been taught that things happen for a reason, and that is what I follow. Besides, you have friends to help you anyways. I'll be with Katara." Toph usually doesn't act like this, but she really felt for Sokka and it was the least she could do. With that said, she followed Katara to leave Sokka to think.

Iroh was giving Aang tips for Firebending, "Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. That's why we spent thirty minutes practicing breathing."

"Are you sure about that? Don't muscles help even a little bit?"

Zuko joined in again, "Please listen to my uncle, he taught me everything I know. He is right, that is why I stopped building muscles earlier before, it's all in the breath and technique."

"Then why did you build some muscles Iroh?" Aang was curious since Iroh had muscles and was telling him that they weren't important for Firebending.

"Because I was preparing for the eclipse, Firebenders lose their power a solar eclipse, so I needed some muscle to so I could be of some help for ya."

"Oh…well, thanks." With all that being said, Aang assumed his stance and Iroh was demonstrating the movements to shoot a small fireball. Aang didn't get this at first of course, so he kept trying and eventually got it. After about a couple hours of training, Iroh and Zuko decided to call it a day and would begin training the same morning.

Later during the day close to sunset, Aang asked Katara to go with him to a roof of the towers that made up the temple **(A/N Perfect for confessions ****LOL :****-D)**

"Aang, why did you bring me up here? Not that I hate it or anything, it's beautiful up here."

"Thanks. I really want to tell you something Katara, but everytime I try…I get interrupted by something."

"Well…there shouldn't be a way we can get interrupted now. Just tell me now." Katara was very curious as to what Aang wanted to tell her, it must be important since he has tried so many times.

"Okay," Aang was just so nervous at this point, "I…I…uhh…"

Aang was interrupted by Sokka shouting, "Invasion!!!"

"Ugh…not again…" Aang was very furious at the interruptions that would always come up.

Katara just shouted, "Just tell me right now Aang!" Then the two looked in the sky as a giant fireball was flying at the two.

_**What do **__**ya**__** think? I'm so evil aren't I…I'm just holding off that confession like crazy am I? Please R&R, those help me much ;-)**_


	11. The Truth

_**Here is Chapter 11 **__**ya**___

Aang was about to confess to Katara until a giant fireball came flying into their direction. Aang grabbed Katara and jumped out of the way before it hit them, they both landed on the ground. Aang went to get his staff and Katara got her pouch of water to help them out.

Later Aang went to Sokka and asked, "What's going on!?"

"It's a small Fire Nation fleet, they somehow found our location." Sokka explained.

"Ugh…can't they just attack someone else?" Aang said sarcastically and in frustration.

Sokka answered his question anyways, "I guess not Aang, we are probably like #1 on their wanted list or something." They looked out into the distance and saw about 15 tanks closing in on them. These tanks were very mobile and advanced, they could go up very steep mountains and couldn't be flipped upside down to render them immobile…the only to make them unusable was to cut off one of the halftracks on either side of them.

Aang was worried, "Oh man. Sokka, do you think just the six of us can hold them off?"

"Yes, I really think so. Besides, they look inexperienced." Sokka said with confidence.

Iroh thought otherwise, "No Sokka, the leader has at least 15 tanks under his command. One must have plenty of experience to have control of that many tanks, trust me…I should know." Then Iroh gave some advice, "We can still hold them off, you got to have belief in yourself…if you have that, you can accomplish anything." With that said, Iroh and Zuko went to fight some tanks. Sokka, Toph, and Katara teamed up to fight some soldiers on foot and Aang took flight with his glider to redirect any fireballs they launch back at them. Zuko and Iroh knew of another weakness of the tanks, they had holes where the people had to see through, that is where the two aimed at and managed to stop 4 tanks for a while before having to fall back. Sokka was fighting with 2 different soldiers at the same time, Toph was doing spectacular as usual…summoning rock barriers when needed and sending rocks and spikes towards anyone who got close, Katara was doing well with the limited amount of water she had, but then she accidentally lost it and was helpless. The soldiers were coming in to capture her…until she remembered what Hamma taught her before, she took water out of thin air and out of any plant nearby and fended the soldiers off to give her time to get more water. Aang had a few close calls in avoiding the barrage of fireballs that were launched at him, but he managed to take out 5 tanks and was still going strong. The small fleet began to retreat for a couple of reasons, it was getting dark and that meant Katara would be stronger than before and Firebenders would be weaker because of the moon…she was already pretty tough to deal with, having the power of the moon would make it even more tougher. The other reason was because they were running short of men that could fight and on tanks.

Aang sighed with relief, "Finally, they are gone." Then he sat down, being tired.

"You see, if you have belief in anything you do, you can accomplish anything." Iroh made a small laugh, "It looks like that small fleet didn't have much belief in their task."

"You're right Iroh." Sokka agreed, before yawning, "I'm tired now, I'm going to bed early." Toph, Zuko, and Iroh followed Sokka back to the camp site and went to sleep, Aang and Katara were alone again. Aang was still sitting laying on the ground looking into the sky, Katara joined him and laid down next to him.

"Hey Aang." Katara said quietly.

"Hey." Aang said quietly also.

"What are you thinking about?"

Aang was a startled by the question, he was thinking mostly about her, "Uhh, just…different things." His face turned red.

"Oh. Something has been bothering me lately."

"Like what?"

"What do you keep trying to tell me? Every time you say you need to tell me something, you get interrupted."

"Not only do I get interrupted, I always get nervous and never am able to tell you Katara."

"Aang, you don't have to get nervous telling me something. Also…its nighttime, everyone's asleep, we just repelled a surprise invasion…I don't think we will get interrupted anymore, but now is a good time as any to tell me."

"You're right Katara. Give me a second to think okay?"

"…Alright then." Katara then started to think about what he is going to say and him in general, she blushed at the thoughts.

"Katara…ever since you and Sokka found me in that iceberg; I had these feeling I was unsure of. Traveling with you everyday though…made those feelings stronger, I always felt so happy when you smiled, laughed, or just whenever you were happy. And every time I saw you sad, it just ate away at me on the inside watching you in such pain. It wasn't until after we got out of that cave that led to Omashu that…I knew what this feeling was." Aang paused for a little bit, gathering courage, "Katara…I love you."

Katara widened her eyes and tried to take in what Aang had just said. Then she closed her eyes, smiled, and she a lot of heat rush to her face.

Aang looked at her and sat up, "Well…are you going to say something?"

Katara sat up later and stared into his eyes, and then kissed him. Aang was surprised for a little bit, but then he started to kiss her back.

Sokka left his tent when he noticed that Aang and Katara hadn't made it back yet, "Where did they go?" He looked around the temple and couldn't find them, he then went to the spot where they all were last time and saw them kissing.

He was about to charge out there and try to break it up, but he suddenly started thinking about it, and then said to himself, "Wait, what am I doing? So what if she is kissing somebody, at least she is kissing someone I know would never try to hurt her. Something like this was bound to happen anyways, and she seems happy…that is all I want for her, to be happy." Sokka just left the two alone with a grin on his face.

The two stopped kissing and tried to take it all in, Katara did kiss him first but she was just as shocked as Aang, if not…even more shocked.

"Yes, I will say something. I love you too Aang. I always felt something special about you whenever I first laid eyes on you when you came out of that iceberg; I was unsure of what it was myself. It was in that cave too what I realized what it was, but I was still unsure at the time. Then when you got struck by lightning by Azula," she started to tear up, "I just fell to pieces because I almost lost you…and I just became so overprotective of you trying to prevent such a thing from happening again, and I knew it was love…and that love grew stronger every day I was with you. Aang, I can't imagine my life without you…you are always in my thoughts whenever I think, one way or the other."

Aang embraced Katara, "You are always in my thoughts too, doesn't matter how…you just are. And I can't picture my life without you either."

They stared at each other again for what seemed like an eternity, then the two kissed again. Afterwards, they walked back hand in hand.

Meanwhile Sokka came back and woke Toph up.

"What do you want Snoozles? It's late, this better be good." Toph said angrily while very tired.

"You'll never guess what I just saw Toph."

"What? Did you see Aang and Katara kiss or something?"

"Well…actually…"

"Wait. Are you actually serious? They kissed? It's about time."

"What do you mean 'About time'?"

"Oh come on, you never seen Aang act weird around Katara? You never seen Aang act nervous or anything around her? I could feel his heartbeat increase a lot when he was around her."

"Uhh…no Toph, we all don't have senses like you do you know."

"Whatever…I would think it would be obvious."

Zuko was awaken by this, "Hey! Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Toph and Sokk said back.

Toph sensed them coming shortly afterwards and whispered, "They are coming, go back to sleep Sokka." The two rushed back to where they were sleeping. Aang and Katara finally returned and bid each other good night.

_**This one took me so long to do, I wanted to try to make that confession unique instead of…predictable I guess. Oh well…please review ;-).**_


	12. The Final Battle Pt 1

_**Sorry for the long time it took to update. I have had the biggest writer's block you could imagine and I have been busy lately to get to thinking about what will happen next. So…here is Ch. 12 for **__**ya**__** to read (and hopefully like).**_

The weeks had passed before the comet arrived, and this was the last day they had at the Western Air Temple. Aang practiced constantly learning the basics of Firebending and learning more advanced techniques, he hasn't mastered it by any means…but he was very skilled at it, like his Earthbending. Of course, since Aang told Katara his love for her, they have had less awkward moments…but sometimes they still did and during those moments Sokka and Toph would just laugh to themselves at the two.

"Those two just seem like the perfect couple, don't you think Toph?" Sokka asked.

"I think so, but I'm just glad they are already together instead of acting so shy and stuff like that."

"I always wondered how my sister never had the feeling that Aang liked her a lot. He is, or should I say was, so obvious and wasn't exactly good at keeping something like that to himself." The two laughed a little loud at their jokes about the couple.

It was now sunset and after the last time for training before facing Firelord Ozai again, Iroh went to Aang and gave him some words of encouragement and wisdom before heading off to bed for the big day tomorrow.

"Aang, you have come a long way since you first started Firebending, I am impressed at how quickly you learned. But, you have to know that my brother is a master at Firebending like me. It won't be an easy fight, but we all believe that you can do it, we believe you can stop Ozai and end this war."

Aang bowed to Iroh, "Thank you Iroh. Will ya help me with this fight."

"Of course, we will do as much as we can to help." With all of that said, Iroh took his leave back to camp. Aang was alone, he started to do some thinking over what has happened throughout his journey throughout the world…waking from the iceberg he was in for 100 years, meeting Katara and Sokka, learning Waterbending, meeting Toph and learning Earthbending, and then thoughts about the Guru and mastering the Avatar State rushed through his mind. This is the first time he thought about this since those moments in Ba Sing Se, he started to get sad at the thought of actually having to let go of the girl he has loved since he laid eyes on to save the world, but it was part of his duties as the Avatar to keep peace in the world and Aang had to stick with those duties. He went to Katara to talk to her about having to master the Avatar State in case it was needed.

"Katara, can we talk?"

"Of course Aang." The two walked away from camp to be alone, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…it's about the Avatar State."

"Wait, didn't you master that at the Easter Air Temple?"

"Well…I was going to. Me and the guru were doing fine with the process of it, but there was a point where he said to think about earthly attachments, I immediately started to think about you." Katara blushed at that, "But then he said to let them go, and…I just couldn't do that and left."

Katara was silent for a moment, trying to take it all in, "So…you could never go into the Avatar State at all?"

"Yeah, but then just a minute ago, I started to think about it again…the possibility of having to actually do it this time to save the world."

"Well…that was a little selfish to do that-"

Aang interrupted her."I know Katara, I just wasn't sure what to do and I couldn't picture myself letting you go." Aang through his hands in the air and brought his knees to his face.

"Let me finish Aang. It may have been selfish to do that, but please remember this…no matter what you do, I will always be your best friend and you will always be my best friend and first love." Katara kissed him on the lips and left him alone. After she was out of sight, he started to have a couple of tears from the thoughts of letting her go, he has always loved her and he liked having those feelings. All of that aside though, if it needed to be done for the sake of the world, it would have to be done. After all of that thinking, he went back and fell asleep after staring at Katara sleeping for a little bit, he was always mesmerized at the sight of her.

It was morning, the day to end this war once and for all. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had a final little meeting before heading out.

"So, are you ready Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready, I'm ready to end this war."

"I am too, I'm ready to kick some Fire Nation butt!" Toph yelled, then Iroh and Zuko stared at her, "Oh…sorry ya, no offense."

"None taken." Iroh said.

They all gathered on Appa and flew out towards the Fire Nation capital again for the final battle. When they came into view of the capital, they weren't exactly welcomed.

"Fire!" A general shouted, and fireballs started flying towards Aang and everybody else. They avoided most of the fireballs, Aang was able to redirect one to destroy one of the catapults, Iroh and Zuko teamed up and made a fireball of their own and destroyed one of the catapults as well. They flew right past those catapults only to be attacked by some foot soldiers and tanks. They barely made it without a scratch and touched down at the mountains that surrounded the city that surrounded the royal palace. They decided to travel the rest of the way there by foot to avoid the possibility of Appa being hurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**I hope **__**ya**__** liked this **__**chapter,**__** there will be more to come soon :-). Please review, I like those…constructive criticism helps too ;-).**_


	13. The Final Battle Pt 2

_**I appreciate everyone that is reading this, and appreciate even more the people that leave feedback after said reading LOL :-). Here is chapter 13 for **__**ya**__** to read and**__** hopefully**__** enjoy!**_

Everyone was flying on Appa towards the royal palace of Firelord Ozai again after the defeat of the Day of Black Sun invasion…all the while avoiding constant big fireballs, the Fire Nation's war balloons, and their newly developed zeppelins. It was not an easy ride either, they had several close calls and Appa didn't have his armor on…making the infiltration that much riskier. Finally, after about 30 minutes of flying and evading ground and air forces, they made it to the city that surrounded the palace. When they landed at the rim of the city's boundaries, they noticed no one was around in the city, everywhere was deserted except for the royal palace…which was surrounded by soldiers and warriors. They immediately jumped into the fray and fought with what seemed like countless numbers of soldiers.

"Ya keep going, me and Toph will hold them off!" Sokka yelled at everyone else. There was hesitation at first, but they all ran into the palace…leaving Sokka and Toph to the soldiers outside. Toph Earthbended boulders out of the ground and threw them at some soldiers, Sokka was quick and agile blocking and evading the soldier's attacks…he knocked out some soldiers and destroyed other soldier's weapons.

Meanwhile…Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and Aang were making their way to the throne room until they met up with what seemed like countless numbers of elite Firebenders. Aang used his staff and broke the soldier's stances and Katara used her water and whipped them across the long hallway. Other Firebenders came from behind them, Iroh and Zuko quickly turned around and sent fireballs at the soldiers, but that didn't do much.

"Ya two go on ahead, me and Zuko will hold them off for as long as we can!" Iroh yelled at the other two. Again, there was some hesitation…but Aang and Katara ran into the throne room. Iroh and Zuko were standing back to back attacking and evading keeping the enemy soldiers off their backs and away from the throne room.

Aang and Katara stormed through the doors of the throne room and saw Ozai sitting there as calm as can be.

Ozai made a small laugh, "Well…we meet again Avatar."

"I failed once, but this time I'm bringing you down and ending this war!" Aang declared with courage.

Ozai laughed even harder, "You seriously think you will be able to stop me, the most powerful Firebender in the world? I do admire your courage and determination Avatar, but you will not take me down…I will assure you of that. I will personally have the honor of killing you right where you stand."

Aang stood there silent, then responded, "Not if I kill you first Ozai. You have already tried to kill me and failed with that little invasion you put on us at the Western Air Temple."

"Oh that? I didn't plan that invasion at all, but don't worry…I found out who leaded that and 'personally' took care of it." Ozai laughed a little after talking…then spoke again, "Now enough talk!" Ozai immediately stood up and sent a giant fire blast towards Aang and Katara, Aang grabbed Katara and jumped toward the side of the room.

"Are you alright Katara?" Katara nodded her head to Aang.

Aang faced Ozai, "Hmph…why are you evading Avatar? Are you scared to face me head on?" Ozai sent a wave of fire towards Aang with a kick of his leg, Aang jumped over it and sent several blasts of air towards Ozai…he didn't have trouble avoiding them. Aang bended several boulders out of the floor they were standing on and threw them at Ozai followed by a powerful air blast, Ozai avoided the boulders but got hit by the air blast and it sent him flying towards one of the walls of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka were starting to losing their hold on holding off soldiers.

"Oh no." Sokka looked up and saw Sozin's comet flying across the sky.

"What is it Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Run Toph…let's get out of here!!!" Sokka grabbed Toph's arm and ran for the inside of the palace barely avoiding the more powerful Firebenders outside who were starting to close in on them. The two found Iroh and Zuko through the many Firebenders standing around them.

"The comet! It's here!" Sokka yelled out. Iroh gave Zuko the look that said, "Stand behind me and take cover." Iroh breathed fire all around the enemy, but Iroh's fire was slightly white from the comet passing by…much more powerful than regular fire. The two made their way to Sokka and Toph, they both ran down one of the many halls of the palace, distracting all of the soldiers to follow them while Aang and Katara dealing with Ozai.

Ozai could feel the power of the comet passing by, Aang could tell by the look in his eyes.

"This can't be good." Aang said to himself.

"I think it's the comet…it's passing by right now." Katara said. Ozai sent out a blast of black fire, Aang got a small burn from the blast…it was so fast and powerful, Aang was expecting him to blast him with fire…and he still got burned slightly. Aang groaned a little from the burn, but shook it off and faced Ozai with a look of shock, fear, and confusion…fire isn't supposed to be black. Why was it black?

"I see you noticed my new art of Firebending. Yes, black fire…the strongest type of fire and only I know how to use it. It can only be used when Sozin's comet come, you will never stop me now, prepare to die!!" Ozai sent a lot of small fireballs towards Aang, he jumped out of the way and Katara tried to hit Ozai with a water whip and missed…it seemed useless. Aang sent several strong blasts of air and a wave of earth towards Ozai, he blocked the air blasts with his own fire and jumped in the air to avoid the wave of earth coming at him and sent a thin wave of black fire that could cut through just about anything at a very high speed. Aang jumped out of the way and finally started to use his own Firebending, he sent a big fireball towards Ozai…only this time his fire was white from the extra power of the comet. The two kept sending black fire and white fire towards each other, it seemed to symbolize good versus evil in a way, but Ozai started to gain an advantage because his black fire was stronger and began to overwhelm Aang. After what seemed like 30 minutes of fighting constantly, Aang got hit by Ozai and his left arm got burned. He fell to the ground on his knees, trying to hold in his tears from the searing pain of his burn.

"Aang!! No!" Katara screamed as tears flowed down her face.

Ozai slowly walked towards Aang while making an evil laugh, "Seriously, you thought you could kill me when I was at my strongest? Pathetic, I thought the Avatar would put up such a better fight, but…you are only some teenager, I wouldn't have expected much anyways." Aang wasn't really listening to him, trying to bear the pain on his arm.

"Well…any last words Avatar?" Aang just sat there in silence.

"Get away from him you monster!!" Katara screamed out in tears. She lashed out her water and froze Ozai, it was only temporary for a short time when he broke free immediately.

"Hmph…I will deal with you later after you have the pleasure of watching your friend and only hope for this world die." Katara fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she cried heavily. Ozai slowly walked towards Aang again and…..

_**Hahaha**__**…another **__**cliffhanger :**__**-D!!! Aren't cliffhangers the worst ever? Please give some **__**feedback, that**__** would just make my day LOL :-).**_


	14. The Final Battle Pt 3

_**Well… this will be the last chapter of this **__**fanfic**__**, I hope **__**ya**__** enjoy it. I had quite a good time writing this, I'm glad **__**ya**__** have been reading it and giving reviews :-).**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Well…any last words Avatar?" __Aang__ just sat there in silence._

_"Get away from him you monster!!" __Katara__ screamed out in tears. She lashed out her water and froze __Ozai__ it was only temporary for a short time when he broke free immediately._

_"__Hmph__…I will deal with you later after you have the pleasure of watching your friend and only hope for this world die." __Katara__ fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she cried heavily. __Ozai__ slowly walked towards __Aang__ again and…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Ozai was walking slowly towards Aang about to deliver the final blow until, out of nowhere…lightning came and struck Ozai right in the heart and he went down immediately. Katara cautiously walked towards Ozai to see if he was dead, Katara didn't feel a pulse…Ozai died immediately. The whole room was silent for a while with confusion and fear until Toph, Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko barged through the throne room doors while Toph barricaded the door with several pieces of earth crossing the door with several boulders reinforcing them to prevent the other Fire Nation soldiers from entering.

Sokka looked at the sight of Ozai laying face first on the ground with Aang on one knee in a great deal of pain, "Did we win!? Yes, this war is finally over!"

"No, we didn't kill him…lightning just came out of nowhere and struck Ozai in the back. He also burnt Aang's left arm." Katara gathered whatever ice she could find from her sudden defense and turned it into water to heal whatever she could heal of Aang's injuries. A few seconds later, Azula walked into the room from the back.

Everyone gave a look of confusion at her appearance and could only say, "Azula?"

"Yeah, it's me. So what…ya weren't expecting me or something?" Azula said casually.

"You…just killed…dad though. Don't you care for him?" Zuko asked.

"Yes I did kill dad, and no I don't care. It's all part of my plan."

"What plan?" Toph said while assuming her stance.

"To be Fire Lord of course, or Fire Lady…whichever you want to call it. I want the throne all to myself, and I will take over everything in this world and turn this world into Fire Nation territory."

"I told ya she was crazy." Iroh said to everyone besides Azula…everyone looked at him for a second and then looked back at Azula.

Katara then got finished healing Aang as much as she could, it was enough to fight, but he still had a little pain he could brush off for the time being, "No you won't Azula, I will end this war and bring peace to this world…for good." Aang stood in his battle stance ready to fight once more.

"If you say so Avatar." Azula then began to attack with a wave of blue fire, which was darker because of the power of the comet. Everyone jumped to either side, Zuko and Iroh sent several fireballs towards Azula…she created a wall of fire to block them all and then dispersed it. Toph quickly created a barrier and blocked everybody from being hit, then started to send pieces of it towards Azula while Aang jumped in the air sending several blasts of air at her, Azula avoided some of the pieces of earth and then jumped in the air doing a backflip to avoid everything else…she made two waves of fire in the shape of an X to counter. Katara was taking time getting whatever water she could get out of the air from what Hama taught her before, Sokka threw his boomerang towards Azula…but she simply ducked and it kept flying. Iroh made several waves of fire that were tough to avoid, Azula avoided all of them but one…she simply shook it off. There was a long pause between the two sides until Sokka's boomerang came back and stuck Azula in the head, Katara took that time and side-swiped Azula with her water and completely incased her with ice. Aang took that time and jumped in the air with a spike made of rock to deliver the final blow, but Azula broke free and sent a massive blast of fire at him...Aang quickly reacted and turned that spike to a small barrier to take most of the force, it sent him flying across the room. Zuko and Iroh teamed up and created a massive fireblast, Azula was too quick though and jumped to the side and barely avoided it. Aang landed on the ground softly with his Airbending and got on one knee in slight pain, Katara noticed and ran to his side.

"Aang, what are we going to do? She is holding all six of us, it's so unbelievable." Katara asked Aang, he looked down to the ground thinking of only one thing they could do to stand a chance and finish this.

Aang looked up at Katara with a sad look, "What can we do?" That was enough for Katara to understand what Aang was implying, and that was to unlock the final chakra and master the Avatar State…thus letting her go.

"No…there has to be another way—"

Aang interrupted Katara, "There isn't another way, we need the Avatar State to stand a chance. I don't want to do it either, but if that is what it takes to end this war," Aang looked down with tears in his eyes, "It will have to be done." Katara couldn't help but just put Aang in a tight embrace.

"Why does it have to end like this Aang? Why?" Katara said in between light sobs.

"I don't know Katara, I don't know." They let go of each other and Aang covered himself in earth to concentrate and meditate. Katara stepped back slowly and went back into the fight, after several moments everybody stared at where Aang was because they could see some light coming out of the dome of earth Aang summoned over him, Azula did the same thing. Then, Aang's eyes began to glow and blew the dome he had to pieces and began to float in the air.

"Oh this again? Are you practically letting me win this battle or something? In any case, I won't mind killing you again Avatar." Azula said while starting to charge her lightning.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Katara shouted as she got whatever ice that was left from before and shot them all towards Azula, it messed up her concentration on charging the lightning. Everybody else went on the offensive to distract Azula from hurting Aang again. It was working, then Aang floated back down and stopped glowing…he finally had the power of the Avatar State while being in control of his actions. Everybody stopped attacking and Aang walked forward slowly and stopped. Azula through a big fire blast at Aang, but he had no trouble taking it and throwing it back at her, she didn't get hit by it…but the force of trying to block it sent her flying into the wall. Aang used Airbending and slammed her against the wall with one hand, while he used the other to get whatever else water there was left and froze her to the wall.

Aang turned his back towards Azula, "You could have lived you know, but I can't let you live for the sake of this world. You would cause harm, and my job is to bring peace to this world no matter the cost."

Azula was about to break free until Aang drove a spike of earth through her heart, he never turned around to see what happened…everybody else turned away right when the spike went through her.

"We won. This war…is over." Those were the last words Aang said before passing out from exhaustion.

"Aang!" Katara shouted while she caught him in her arms.

"Will he be alright?" Sokka asked.

Katara checked him before speaking, "Yeah, he is just exhausted. He needs rest." She picked him up and began to carry him to the door.

"Wait." Iroh warned, "There will most likely be Firebenders waiting outside to make an ambush. Katara, you and Sokka go hide right there while me and Zuko block their attack. Toph, you unlock this door and try to aid us if you can." Toph threw all of the restraints off the door and slowly opened it to several Firebenders ready to attack until they saw Ozai dead on the floor and Azula dead frozen to the wall. They all looked at each other and stood out of their way, everybody walked right past them.

"Wise choice gentlemen." Iroh simply said while passing by. The soldiers ran into the throne room to survey the damage that had been done.

Meanwhile when Aang was unconscious, he was talking to Avatar Roku in the Spirit World.

"It's good to see you Aang, you finally achieved your destiny and ended this war. I am proud of you, and I am proud of your commitment to master the Avatar State."

Aang bowed to him, "Thank you Avatar Roku."

"So…how do you feel for Katara now." After Roku said that, Aang could see everybody walking towards Appa in a vision, he looked at Katara carrying his unconscious body.

Aang smiled at her sight, "I feel…happy." Aang then realized something, "Wait a minute, I still have feelings for her? I thought I had to let her go to master the Avatar State, that is what the guru told me."

Roku couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, "I told you before Aang, being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chance with the ladies. Also, you clearly misunderstood the guru. When he said 'let her go'…you were thinking that you would no longer have any emotions for her at all, what he meant was that you would not put your earthly attachments first before your Avatar duties. Your duties as the Avatar are the most important thing you have to worry about; you can't let anything else get in the way of that. When my home was being destroyed by the volcano, I could have joined my wife and the others and be safely somewhere else, but I had to stay and try to protect my home from being destroyed because it was one of my duties as the Avatar."

Aang only smiled and gave a hug to Roku, "Thank you Avatar Roku, for being my guide, for giving me advice, for everything."

"You're quite welcome Aang."

"So…what should I do now? The war is over right?"

"Yes it is over, but there will still be things that will have to be attended to…such as trying to keep peace between the nations and helping the Fire Nation get things straight. Though, besides that…now you can live a normal life…sort of." Roku gave a small laugh.

"Haha, very funny." Aang said sarcastically.

"So, will I ever see you again Roku?"

"You might see me again in the future. Though, you seem to know just about everything there is to know about being the Avatar. Now, we will have to part ways for now, you have to wake up now."

"Okay, thank you Roku." Roku bowed to Aang as he disappeared from the Spirit World.

Iroh and Zuko stayed behind in the Fire Nation to give a hand in getting things straight again after a war that lasted 100 years, everybody else was planning on flying back to the South Pole to celebrate the end of a long journey and a victory. They were camped out for the night because Appa was tired of flying.

"Don't worry Katara, Aang will be fine. We will keep an eye on him right Toph?" Sokka said.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about." Toph said in agreement.

"Alright alright. I'll be right back." Katara left get some supplies while Sokka and Toph got their camping gear set up. After they got Aang's tent set up, Sokka picked him up and laid him on his bed. After setting up the other tents, Sokka and Toph sat around the fire for a while until they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey ya." Aang walked to the two.

The two looked at each other out of shock and back towards him and shouted, "Aang!" They both gave him a hug.

"How long was I out for? I remember saying something and then I passed out."

"You were out for a day." Sokka answered.

Aang noticed Zuko and Iroh weren't around, "Where is Zuko and Iroh?"

"They stayed behind to help get the Fire Nation straight." Toph answered.

"Katara is going to be so happy now that you are awake." Sokka said.

"Oh…Katara." Aang paused for a second, "Was she worried about me?"

"Of course she was. She carried you from the throne room to Appa and stood next to you for the whole time." Toph explained.

"Where is she now?"

"She is out getting supplies in the nearby village." Sokka answered. Aang nodded his head and all three sat around the fire talking about stuff, then Aang decided to go back into his tent and lay on his bed to think.

Katara came back from the town with the supplies needed for the trip back to the South Pole.

"I'm back ya." she laid the supplies down on the ground, "Is Aang alright?"

"Yeah, he is doing fine…but maybe you should check on him just in case." Sokka answered.

"Alright then." Katara walked towards the tent while Sokka and Toph kept their laughter to themselves at giving Katara the surprise of her life. She walked in and noticed Aang's eyes opened staring at the roof in thought.

Katara let out a gasp, "Aang!?"

Aang looked at Katara and smiled and calmly said, "Hey."

"Aang!!!" Katara shouted as she gave Aang a bear hug, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but can I breathe please?" Aang said in a strained voice, Katara immediately let go and Aang gasped for air.

"Oh…sorry about that," Katara laughed a little, "So…how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, only a little sore, but—"

"Well, how do you feel about…me though?" Katara said in a quiet voice.

Aang smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "The same way Katara."

Katara was so happy and confused about what he said, "You really do? Wait a minute, I thought you had to let go of me to master the Avatar State."

"Well, that is what I thought too, but while I was unconscious Roku told me that I misunderstood it and thought I had to let go of any emotions I had for you. I only had to let go of my earthly attachments that would hinder my Avatar duties. Roku said that those were my most important things to think about, and I shouldn't put anything else above them. When Roku's home was being destroyed by the volcano, he could have been in one of the boats with his wife and people and lived for another day, but he had to be at that island to try to protect his home…it was his duty to do so, so he stayed."

Katara was too overjoyed at what Aang said, she kissed him on the lips for about 5 seconds, after stopping, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara."

The two were silent for a moment until Aang asked, "So…now that the war is over, where am I going to go?"

"Well that's easy Aang, you can come with us and live at the South Pole."

"You think so Katara?"

"I know so Aang."

After several days of flying, they all eventually made it back to the South Pole and celebrated a victory and continued to live normal lives once more. The war was finally over, the nations lived in peace again, and Zuko became the new Fire Lord after Iroh refused to take the throne…instead, Iroh became Zuko's advisor, and his new father-figure.

_**Alright, I apologize much about that ending if it was not good…I couldn't think of anything else better (I know, I'm **__**terrible :**__**-P). Anyways, I was thinking about doing a sequel or just keep adding chapters to this about what happens after the war and stuff, though I'm still unsure of whether to do so or not. I'll leave that one to **__**ya**__**, do **__**ya**__** want me to or not? I hope **__**ya**__** liked this while it **__**lasted,**__** it was so fun for me to write this**_


End file.
